375
by Shanley.Rawdon
Summary: Sam takes her life back and becomes better than the woman she once was.  She goes beyond full circle.Thus the title, 375  Rated M for implied rape and murder  A little LuSam, CarJax, maybe a breath or two of Liason&JaSam in later chapters.  JAM
1. Chapter 1

When Sam McCall was first introduced to us she was a kick ass bad girl. Complex, but at the same time fairly simple. She was stubborn and willful, funny and warm. She was paired up with Jasper 'Jax' Jacks, and they were, in my opinion- HOT! She then made the mistake of choosing Sonny over Jax and we all know what happened from there.

I was watching YouTube clips and re-discovered my Jam love, shortly thereafter, Jax and Sam started having scenes together once more (She went to him October 24th to seek help with Jerry and they teamed up during the ball). There has been talk of a Jerry and Carly pairing, too, so I've used the rumors as a storyline tool.

I love LuSam, and I don't hate CarJax, but I thought this would be interesting- different to say the least.

I have a lot of ideas for this and hopefully will be able to finish it. (Since I already have a plot line for a sequel.)

Please do let me know what you think of each segment, I would greatly appreciate it.

So, without further ado, I present you;

Samantha McCall

And

Jasper Jacks

In "375"


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry Jacks leaned in towards Sam, his vise-like grip cutting off her air supply quickly. "Don't be so quick to believe that Anthony Zacharra is dead. You will sleep with Trevor Lansing and quickly or you will sleep with me… whether you want to or not!"

He pushed her away from him and Sam fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "I would rather die than share your bed!" she spat.

Jerry smirked. "That, my dear, can be arranged. But I have heard so much about you from my dear brother; I would use you first and then kill you." He laughed at the look of surprise on her face. "I thought you were into brothers? Or are you shocked to know that Jax has spoken of you?"

"Anything Jax has to say about me would not be appealing." She stated, standing up and defiantly raising her chin.

Jerry caressed her cheek. "You're wrong, Sweet Sam." He lowered his mouth to hers and pinned her arms down next to her.

Sam struggled but Jerry was too strong. She began to raise her knee when Jerry threw her onto the couch. "I could take you now, you know."

She scrambled up and backed towards the door. "Alright! I'll sleep with Trevor. But what am I supposed to tell Lucky?"

Jerry waved a hand. "Tell him whatever you wish, but make certain it's good. If he suspects I will kill him while you watch."

Jerry bent down and kissed her neck. "Remember, I own you. And you're quite right; Jax has said little about you for the last couple of years." He turned and escaped through the patio.

Sam collapsed on the couch and cried. How was she to escape from the hold Jerry had over her? It was nothing that would go away, his threats of murder. She had tried to go to Jax but he wanted nothing to do with her, wouldn't even hear her out. What about Lucky? She did not love him, but she was on her way. Lucky was an amazing man, a man any woman would be proud to have. She would have to end things, that's all. She stood up and wiped the tears room her face. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to do it, and she could. She was Samantha McCall, born a Russian Princess, raised an American Adventuress. She was in survival mode, but survive she would; and so would Lucky.

She stood and made her way to the bathroom where she saw bruising on her neck already. She applied some of the heavy pancake makeup she used for work and brushed her hair in a manner that hid her neck.

"Sam, it's Lucky, can I come in?" A voice came into her apartment from the other side of the door.

Sam shook her head. As glad as she was to hear his voice, she knew she was going to tell him goodbye. Jerry Jacks was a homicidal maniac…and she was completely under his control.

A knock came from the door again. "Sam? Are you home?"

She went to the door and pasted a smile across her face, opening the door, she greeted Lucky.

"Sorry about that, I was just getting ready to leave."

Lucky grinned and stepped through the door. "Anywhere special?"

"No, I just wanted to take a walk."

Lucky nodded. "Want company?"

Sam smiled. "Of course."

Shanley Rawdon

So, what did you think? This idea has been ruminating in my head for awhile and I decided to get it out. Please leave your thougths, I know this is short but it's just a teaser, I have more written.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry strode through the door of his brother's house and saw Carly on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "Hello, my dear. Is my little brother home?" He whispered, tracing a finger across her bare shoulder.

Carly threw the magazine down. "Jerry!" she hissed. "Yes he is and I thought we agreed that we would act normal everywhere but at our suite!"

Jerry frowned. He had booked a suite at the Cosmopolitan Hotel under the name of John Jameson, where he and Carly had their rendezvous at least twice a week since they had returned from Turkey. "Of course, I do apologize. Can you be there tonight?"

Carly smirked. "Jax has a meeting at the Metro Court soon, the kids are with Sonny, I'll be there at 7:00."

Jerry smiled. "Wonderful."

Jax came into the room, looking every bit the entrepreneur. "Hello, Jerry. When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just a minute ago. Where are you going, little brother?"

"A meeting. Do you have plans tonight?"

Jerry shook his head. "No, not tonight. I'll try to find something to occupy myself, though."

Jax nodded. "Would you mind keeping Carly company? She's going to be all alone tonight, and I don't like that idea, with Zacharra still alive."

Jerry shot a look at Carly. "I would be positively delighted to show your wife a good time, Jax. She will be as safe as a babe in arms. Rest assured."

"Thank you." Jax replied. "Did you need anything from the hotel?"

Carly shook her head. "Maybe some Tiramisu. Bring some back for Michael too, okay?"

Jax kissed her cheek. "Anything you want. I may be home late, don't wait up."

"Okay, I'll miss you."

Jax grinned, "I'll miss you, too. Take care of her, Jerry." He said.

"I will."

Jax closed the door behind him. 'I just bet you will.' He thought. 'And I'll have somebody watching to be sure of it.'

Sam seated herself on a park bench, huddling herself into Lucky's warmth. It was early spring and the air still held the winter chill. "What did you need to talk about?" she asked.

Lucky looked down at her, "Sam, I hope you know how much you've come to mean to me. You were there for me when nobody else was, you were honest with me, and even though you did some stupid things, you told me about them, and I forgave you. I know we started out using each other, but I have come to care for you quite a lot, and I think you care for me, too."

Sam nodded and touched his cheek. "Of course I do, Lucky."

"That's why this is so hard to say." Sam looked into his green eyes inquiringly. "I'm leaving, Sam. I'm going to Switzerland with Nikolas and after his treatment, we're going to see if we can find somebody that may have a cure for our mother."

Sam furrowed her brows. "But I thought Nikolas' treatment will take a couple of years, at least."

"It will, and I hate to leave you at all, especially that long, but not only does Nikolas need me, our mother does to and… well, I think it would be good for both of us to make sure we're over Elizabeth and Jason before we make a commitment."

Tears stung Sam's eyes, but she knew he was right. "Okay, I understand. Can we still keep in touch?"

"Nikolas says that cell phones don't get signal in the mountains, but I will write you snail mail, okay?"

Sam looked down at her hands. "Yeah, okay."

Lucky pulled her closer to him and inhaled the scent of her. "I will miss you, Samantha McCall."

"I'll miss you too, Lucky." They sat there, quiet for a moment, until Sam sat up. "Nikolas leaves tomorrow."

She saw Lucky nod his head. "Yeah, we just decided this morning. I'm sorry."

Sam gripped his hand. "It's okay." She whispered. "Will you just kiss me one more time, then I swear I'll go home."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "My pleasure."

Sam snaked her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. She would miss him horribly, he had been such a constant security in her life since it had fallen apart last Spring. A tear slid down her cheek as she realized she had been well on her way to loving him. But of course, nothing good lasted in her life; she was, after all, Samantha McCall.

They pulled apart and Sam forced a smile. "Goodbye, Lucky. Be safe, okay?"

"Goodbye, Sam. You too. Stay out of trouble, huh?"

She laughed. "Not possible. Take care of yourself…. and my cousin."

"I will."

Sam stood and after holding his hand and looking into his eyes for a moment, she dropped his grip and walked away, not allowing herself to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the absurdly long absence from ff

I apologize for the absurdly long absence from . I did not have the liberty to write.

Jax walked into Kelly's to wait before his meeting at the Metro Court. His meeting tonight was with a Private Investigator that he had hired to tail both Carly and Jerry. But, he found that anxiety starved him and he was hit with a desire for a Kelly's cheeseburger. So he sat eating his meal, thinking of Carly, and how he got to where he was. He hadn't felt like himself in quite some time, where had he lost himself? Sam's face came into his mind. Was she the last woman he was truly himself with? He remembered how terrified he was when he admitted to himself that he loved the headstrong little minx. He was scared and so he continually pushed her away. He had wanted to be the father of her baby, he dreamed that she would leave Sonny and come to him, and they would raise their child together. But it didn't happen that way. Sonny won again, and as he always did, he destroyed his prize. He handed Sam over to his hit man and they demolished the fire and spirit that was her trademark. Jax was so angry at Sonny and Jason, too. He decided to get his revenge on all of them by seducing Sonny's sister, Jason's ex-wife. That wouldn't hurt Sam, though, and so he determined to treat her like trash. He got his revenge, but it wound up being a bigger joke on him. He actually fell for Courtney, and when she was pregnant with John…. No, Spencer, he wanted her baby just as he had wanted Sam's. But that wasn't in the cards for him, either. But he tried to hang on to Courtney's baby, and Carly helped him. He wanted Carly because she represented the family he'd been chasing, he had wanted Courtney because it would give him victory over his rivals and Sam well, he had wanted her because…. Because she was the most damnably beautiful, stubborn, funny, charming woman he had ever met.

Jax paid his bill and walked out of Kelly's. Sam was happy with Lucky, and he was about to find out if his wife and brother were betraying him, and if they weren't, he would learn to be happy with Carly.

Sam opened the door to her apartment and looked around. She had bought this place thinking of it as the first home of her own, the first home that housed Samantha McCall, independent woman. Now Lucky was leaving and that would happen. It was for the best, she knew, but it still hurt.

Sam wandered into her bedroom, thinking about her life since she had come to Port Charles. Somewhere along the way she had lost herself. She went from Samantha McCall, adventuress, to Samantha McCall, whiny, dependant girlfriend and then to Samantha McCall, betrayed, revenge-exacting ex. Sam rubbed her forehead and considered leaving Port Charles for good. This town held more painful memories than good ones. How had she gotten here? What had turned her into those things? She turned her mind back to her arrival in Port Charles; with Jax. The thought made her smile. She had loved him, so very much, but was petrified of telling him; so she pushed him away instead. She wondered if he had ever loved her and then dismissed the thought; the way Jax had treated her after she was with Sonny confirmed that he did not fall in love with her. Why had she chosen Sonny over Jax? It took a minute for Sam to remember her thoughts that day the Port Charles Hotel burned. She had turned to Sonny because she was afraid Jax would just leave her again, not that she expected Sonny to stay. Jax had been right, Sonny and his life did destroy people. Although she loved Jason with every bit of her, between he and Sonny Sam McCall was pulverized into white dust. Lila could have so easily been Jax's daughter, she wondered if he ever thought about it, if he ever wished she had been. She laughed at herself. Probably not. He had Carly now and her sons. Sam shook her head. It figured, the men she loved were all happy with other women while she was alone. Sonny was engaged to Kate, Jason was living with Elizabeth and Jax was married to Carly. Sam shook her head and thought about Lila, what would she have been like? She pictured her daughter with long, curly, black hair, like Sonny's and her almond shaped, mocha eyes. She saw Sonny's dimples and her face shape. She sighed. There was no use dwelling on her daughter, Lila was gone, and she would never be back.

Jax stared across his desk as a non-descript man entered his office. "Mr. Harris, please sit down." He invited.

"It's Bill, thanks."

Jax nodded. "What have you found?"

"Do you want to see the pictures of just your wife, just your brother, or both of them first?"

Jax felt his throat tightening. "Together." A yellow envelope slid across the mahogany desk top and Jax opened it. He drew out a stack of photos, the top one of Jerry and Carly talking in the house with Michael with them. He breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short when the next photo surfaced. It was Carly, half naked, facing the camera, her legs wrapped around a shirtless man. Only the back of the man was visible but it was evident that it was Jerry. Another with Carly, on her back, and Jerry kissing her body. He wasn't surprised, this was what he had expected. There were more picture's all similar to those, some more revealing some less so. Jax finally tossed the stack onto the desk and rubbed between his eyes. "Thank you, Bill. Is there any point in me looking at the others?"

"You may find some interesting things in them, yes."

Another yellow envelope made it's way into Jax's hands and he saw Carly, her arms around Sonny, head resting on his shoulder. Of course, he knew they were still friendly.

Another picture of Carly clearly enraged, with Elizabeth, another one of her crying with Jason. A picture of Carly and Max, in a lip lock. He threw the file next to the other and reached for the last one.

"Your brother is definitely an interesting man, Mr. Jacks."

A series of Jerry at Wyndemere, speaking to Nikolas; presumably about formulating an anecdote. More of him at the hotel, having drinks with Alexis, then there was a series of Jerry and Sam. Multiples of his hands around her throat, Sam on the floor, Jerry standing over her. More than one of Jerry crushing Sam's body to his and kissing her, her body rendered motionless by his superior strength. Jerry kissing Sam's neck as tears rolled down her cheeks, Jerry leaning over Sam as sprawled on a bed, hands over her face.

"Where were these taken?"

Bill leaned forward to see what photo's Jax was referring to. "I believe that is Ms. McCall's apartment."

"How long ago?"

"Dates are on the back."

Jax flipped them over. The first date was October, the last today. "Why haven't you brought me these before?"

Bill leaned back, "Mr., Jacks, in the past few months we've had 8 meetings scheduled, only to have you cancel every time, saying you didn't want to know. You didn't even hire me to tail Ms. McCall, I didn't see it as urgent."

"He is obviously threatening her, you didn't see that as urgent?"

"You seem more upset about this than your wife's cheating. I'll grant you she's a sexy little thing but you don't have a claim to her, do you?"

Jax didn't know whether to punch the man or feel guilty. He was right, here he had evidence that Carly and Jerry were both betraying him and he was worrying about Sam.

"No, I don't have a claim on her."

Bill grinned, "Good, because I'm thinking I might stake one."

"She's taken by Lucky Spencer, leave her alone."

"That's too bad, I suppose I'll just have to wait for her, then. About my money, Mr. Jacks?"

Jax retrieved an envelope that contained a check for the investigators fee. "Here. Now what if I need you to testify in divorce court?"

"Try to get around it, I don't want any future clients to recognize me in the future, but if it's necessary I'll testify."

"Wonderful, thank you."

Bill Harris turned and left the office, thousands of dollars wealthier, as Jax ran a worried hand through his hair.


End file.
